This invention relates to ignitors for liquid fueled rocket engines, and more specifically, to ignitors which increase the reliability of engine re-lights on multiple ignition launches.
Liquid fueled rocket engines are commonly used as upper stage propulsion systems on multiple stage launch vehicles. During a typical launch, for example, the placing of a satellite in near Earth orbit, an upper stage rocket engine may fire briefly, then coast, then fire again. Multiple firings of an engine during a single launch requires a highly reliable ignition system that is capable of multiple engine re-lights.
Ignition systems of the prior art typically include a supplemental oxidizer supply line to provide additional oxidizer to the region surrounding the engine""s ignitor during ignition to ensure proper lighting for re-lighting of the fuel/oxidizer mixture in the rocket engine combustion chamber. While supplying additional oxidizer to the ignitor has proven to produce a desirable fuel/oxidizer ratio at ignition, the supplemental oxidizer supply line requires a shut-off valve to avoid over-heating. Combustion products back flow into the valve during the start-up pressurization of the engine, causing the valve to freeze closed. With the valve frozen closed for subsequent re-light attempts, the engine will not light reliably. Attempts to accommodate and/or eliminate back flow have proven to be ineffective at preventing freezing of the shut-off valve.
What is needed is an ignition system for liquid fueled rocket engines that increases the reliability of engine re-light on launches requiring multiple firings of the engine, while reducing the cost and weight of ignition systems of the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an ignitor for liquid fueled rocket engines that increases the reliability of engine re-light on launches requiring multiple firings of the engine.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce the weight of the ignition systems for liquid fueled rocket engines.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce the cost of the ignition systems for liquid fueled rocket engines.
Accordingly, an ignitor for a rocket engine is disclosed having at least one first electrode, and at least one second electrode in spaced relation to the first electrode, defining a gap therebetween. The ignitor further includes means for selectively producing an electrical voltage between the first and second electrodes, and means for supplying a gaseous fuel into the gap. A method of using the ignitor is also disclosed.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings.